Currently, many different types of electrical boxes are known in the art for use as ceiling boxes. Most of the prior art ceiling boxes have been designed either specifically for supporting ceiling fans or specifically for supporting light fixtures. In other words, different types of electrical boxes are typically used for ceiling fan support than those used for supporting light fixtures. In particular, electrical boxes for supporting ceiling fans typically use standard 10-32 screws, while electrical boxes for light fixture support use standard 8-32 screws. Moreover, Underwriters Laboratories (U.L.) has a test that electrical ceiling boxes must pass in order to be used as the sole support of a ceiling fan. Typically, a conventional electrical box used for supporting a light fixture or the like can not be used for supporting a ceiling fan.
Accordingly, when an electrical box is installed in a ceiling, the installer must determine whether a ceiling fan or a light fixture will be attached to the electrical box so that the correct type of electrical box is installed. If a light fixture type electrical box is initially installed at a particular location and then subsequently it is decided that a ceiling fan should be installed at that location, the original electrical box must typically either be modified or replaced with an electrical box which is approved for ceiling fan support.
Adapting existing light fixture boxes for use with ceiling fans is often quite difficult since light fixture boxes use smaller fasteners and are generally not strong enough to support fans without substantial reinforcements or special brackets.
If, on the other hand, an electrical box which is approved for ceiling fan support is initially installed at a particular location and then subsequently it is decided that a light fixture is to be installed at that location, the light fixture can be attached to the ceiling fan type electrical box. In other words, the National Electrical Code permits lighting fixtures to be supported by electrical boxes proved for ceiling fan support but not vice-a-versa.
However, adapting existing ceiling fan boxes for use with a light fixture or the like is not always easily accomplished, since fasteners for the light fixture are different from the fasteners use with ceiling fans. For example, fasteners used with light fixtures generally smaller in diameter than fasteners use with ceiling fans. Moreover, fixture support fasteners often come in various colors, finishes and lengths as well as with various decorative features which may be difficult, if not impossible to match, in a fastener which can be used with an electrical box approved for use with ceiling fans.
A new National Electrical Code provision (N.E.C. 370-27 (c)) has been proposed which would require that electrical boxes approved for use with ceiling fans to be installed at most locations in a building (e.g., in stairways, foyers and bathrooms). If this provision passes, than the above noted problems will be more common. This provision has been adopted in the State of Wisconsin.
Examples of prior art ceiling fan supports are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,428 to Grimes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,128 to Jorgensen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,211 to Jorgensen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,119 to Jorgensen et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,088 to Jorgensen et al.
Examples of prior art electrical boxes are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,100 to Haslbeck et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,689 to Slater; U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,905 to Schnell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,667 to Jorgensen et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,411 to Wiley et al.
In view of the above noted problems, there exists a need for an electrical box approved for use with ceiling fans that can accommodate both standard light fixture fasteners as well as ceiling fan fasteners. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs and problems which will become apparent those skilled in the art from this disclosure.